1. Field
The disclosure relates to a technique for manufacturing a solar cell module, and particularly to a method for manufacturing a solar cell module provided with multiple solar cells connected by connecting tab wires and to a solar cell module manufactured using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a solar cell module, multiple solar cells as solar cell elements are arranged, and the multiple solar cells are connected to one another by wirings. When such a solar cell module is viewed from the light-receiving surface side, the wirings will be conspicuous in appearance, impairing the design of the solar cell module. To prevent such impairing of appearance by wirings, a cover may be used to hide the wirings, for example (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-246208, for example).
A solar cell module is manufactured by laminating a cover, an encapsulant, and connecting tab wires as wirings in this order. In order to improve reliability of a solar cell module, the encapsulant is desirably larger than the cover (sheet).
However, in a manufacturing process of such a solar cell module, the connecting tab wires and the encapsulant can be fixed with tape, but the connecting tab wires and the cover cannot be fixed with tape. Accordingly, if the solar cell module is moved during the manufacturing, the cover may be dislocated and may be unable to hide the connecting tab wires.